


Home for the Holidays

by mutantcauliflower



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holtzbert Secret Santa, Holtzmann is Jewish, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantcauliflower/pseuds/mutantcauliflower
Summary: Unable to stand the thought of Holtzmann spending the holidays alone, Erin decides to throw a holiday party before the other Ghostbusters leave. But will she be able to grapple with the feelings she has for the engineer?





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddaybluedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/gifts).



> So this is actually the first solo fic I've ever done. This is for ddayreddevil and I sincerely hope you like this monster of a fic I've created. I had a of fun with your prompts. Also a huge shout out to musicalfreak86 for putting up with my constant worrying about this thing, holding my hand through it, and also for running the event. I really hope you all enjoy this.

“Hey guys! Do you mind if I ask you both a personal question?”

 

“Uh, can it wait,” Erin replied, simultaneously grappling with a class four apparition caught in her proton stream.

 

“Yeah Holtzy,” Patty yelled from across the room as she dealt with a specter of her own. “What about this situation seems like an appropriate time for a Q&A session?”

 

Since the Battle of Times Square in the summer, the Ghostbusters had been swamped with work. Ghost sightings had tripled in the months following the incident. Erin and Abby speculated that many spirits liberated during Rowan’s Invasion had not gone back through the portal, leaving more ghosts in the physical realm than before.

 

This day in particular had a very tight schedule. They had two busts and three consultations lined up across the city. The first bust saw them at hotel in SoHo. Patty, Erin, and Holtzmann were posted in the ballroom where most of the activity was, and Abby was looking for bogies out in the hallways.

 

“Well sorry,” Holtzmann spat back. “It’s just that we got a lot of work to do today and I know I’ll forget later, so I figured I’d say something now.”

 

“Why don’t you write it down or set a reminder on your phone? I know that usually- oh shoot,” Erin cried as the ghost, which she faintly realized was a bellhop, suddenly broke free of its bindings.

 

“I gotcha,” Holtz called as she grabbed a proton grenade off her bandolier. “Heads up!” The grenade landed next to the ghost, making it stagger a bit. Erin took the opportunity to fire her proton wand once more, nudging it into the trap Holtzmann had laid out moments before. “Nice! Now what were you saying?”

 

“Your phone, baby,” Patty called from across the room. Erin jogged over to assist her, but Patty had already pulled out her ‘new and improved’ ghost chipper. The improvement was that Holtzmann attached a bag to the end of it to collect the slime it expelled. (“Now we don’t need to pay to have people’s carpets cleaned, and it’ll be much safer for Erin,” she had said.) The historian made quick work of the ghost then turned to her friends. “Why don’t you just leave a voice memo or something on your phone for later?”

 

“Oh right. See I’d love to but…” Holtz trailed off sheepishly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the smashed remains of her cell phone. Patty and Erin both gasped

 

“Holtzmann! That’s like the third time this month that you’ve smashed your phone,” Erin exclaimed.

 

“What’d you do to it this time?” Patty asked, exasperation dripping from her voice.

 

“Okay first of all it’s only been twice this month, and the first time I melted it, not smashed,” Holtzmann defended. “And, secondly, I’ll have you know I dropped and stepped on it while taking off my pants last night.”

 

“Baby, you gotta be more careful with your stuff,” Patty chastised.

 

“Yeah Holtz,” Erin said, blushing slightly. “Those things are expensive. Especially since I know you probably don’t have a warranty.”

 

“I know. I know,” Holtz admitted, rubbing at her neck. “I messed up. I’ll try to be more careful next time.”

 

“Man I gotta get you an Otterbox or something for Christmas,” Patty said.

 

“Oh yeah! My first question. Do you guys-”

 

Suddenly the double doors at the front of the room slammed open. Abby was very quickly being pushed in by an angry spirit. She was holding her proton wand horizontally like a shield as the ghost tried to grab at her. “Are you guys gonna keep standing around or are you gonna help me,” she yelled. Patty and Erin ran over, drawing their weapons as they went.

 

“I’ll just ask later,” Holtzmann mumbled as she fell into step with her coworkers.

   

* * *

 

 

Hours later, the four women were seated at a Vietnamese restaurant in Queens. They had worked tirelessly all day with barely a lunch break in between. Abby insisted that nothing beat a hot bowl of pho after a long winter’s day of work, and Patty was inclined to agree, ever concerned about low blood sugar.

 

They were seated in a booth close to the kitchen, the smell of meat cooking making their stomachs rumble. Abby and Erin sat on one side and Patty and Holtzmann on the other. Occasionally Holtzmann’s rocking feet would brush up against Erin’s shin, making the physicist shudder and stutter whatever she was saying. Erin had no clue as to whether or not this was intentional. She hoped Abby and Patty didn’t notice, but judging by the occasional looks they shot her they absolutely knew what was going on.

 

It was only until after the waitress dropped of their drinks (and Holtzmann playfully blew her straw wrapper at Patty, much to her annoyance) did Erin remember the interaction at the hotel earlier. “Hey Holtzmann?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Earlier you wanted to ask us a question.” Holtzmann only tilted her head, silently requesting that Erin continue. “Remember? Just before we trapped that bellhop ghost.”

 

“Oh right, right,” Holtz exclaimed. “What are you guys doing during the holidays?”

 

Abby took a sip of her drink before speaking. “Well Erin and I are taking a flight back out to Michigan then splitting up to see our folks, right?”

 

Erin sighed and answered, “Yeah, I guess so. I mean my parents insist that I come back for Christmas, even though I was just there for Thanksgiving. I mean I love them and all, but I’m not exactly looking for a second round of ‘we don’t approve of your choices, Erin’. Plus, Christmas has always been rough with them anyway.” She refused to look up, expecting the pitying looks her teammates were probably giving her. Heat flew to her cheeks as Erin considered that maybe she had said too much. Even though she’d told everyone about how she’d been bullied as a child, there was a little voice in the back of the her head that insisted that any new revelation could alienate her from the group. But before she could dwell any further Abby slipped her arm around Erin’s shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. Holtzmann also reached across the table to rest her hand on the physicist’s, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. Erin smiled a little at the gestures.

 

“You don't have to go if you don't want to,” Abby softly assured her. “I'm sure your folks won't mind.”

 

“Actually they probably will,” Erin grumbled. “But I have to go. It's family you know.”

 

Patty and Abby made noises of agreement while Holtzmann suddenly withdrew her hand, looking a little disheartened. Before Erin could ask what was wrong Patty chimed in. “Well I’m going to my uncle’s place in Florida. Everyone goes down there to escape the cold for a few days and damn do I need me some time away.” Abby and Erin chuckled at that but Holtz remained silent, staring off into space.

 

“What about you, Holtz?” Erin asked, pulling the engineer out of her stupor. “Any plans?”

 

Holtzmann shrugged and said, “Nah, I’m staying here. I don’t have anywhere to go.”

 

“What about your mentor? Dr. Gorin?” Erin insisted, refusing to believe her friend would be alone during the holidays.

 

Holtz laughed a little at that. “I doubt she even knows what month it is. She gets like that when she’s working on something.” She took a sip of her drink, chewing lightly on the straw afterwards.

 

“Reminds me of someone I know,” Patty jested, bumping Holtzmann’s shoulder with her own. That earned a chuckle from the engineer. She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms behind her head.

 

“But yeah,” she continued. “No plans for me. Maybe I’ll go to temple but other than that-”

 

“Hold on,” Erin interrupted. “You’re Jewish?”

 

“Yeah. Is that a problem?” Holtzmann asked as she tilted her head.

 

“No, no of course not I just-”

 

“You can’t be Jewish Holtzy,” Patty cut her off.

 

“How come?” Holtz challenged with a lift of her brow, leaning in slightly.

 

“Cause you love cheesesteaks more than anything,” Patty answered.

 

“So? What are you gonna do, tell my rabbi?” Holtz grinned and leaned back out. “Not every jewish person goes completely kosher. Most modern households don’t anyway.” She turned and took in Erin’s still surprised expression. “Did you two really not know?”

 

“I certainly didn't,” Erin said as Patty shook her head no. “I mean no offense of course. You just never struck me as the religious type.”

 

“I'm really not,” Holtz responded, playing with her straw absentmindedly as she spoke. “I just observe the holidays. I believe in science but I grew up with it you know? I can’t exactly drop it entirely. Especially not the holidays.” The three other women nodded in agreement. “But yeah, I’m just gonna stick around. Hold down the fort while you guys are gone. I mean someone has to bust Marley and the three other ghosts for Scrooge right?” Erin knew she smile she gave afterwards wasn't genuine, but suddenly the waitress appeared with their food, and Holtzmann returned back to her usual cheery self.

 

“Mmm,” Abby hummed between sips of broth. “This pho is amazing. What did I say? Soup after a long day of work is the best.”

 

“You and your soup,” Erin chuckled softly. “Does your family still do soup on Christmas Eve?”

 

“Ha! Erin, you know the day the Yates stop finding excuses to eat ludicrous amounts of soup is the day hell freezes over.”

 

“Very true,” Erin laughed and nodded.

 

“Soe de soowp-”

 

“Holtzy, baby. Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Patty interrupted, with a grimace. “That’s nasty.”

 

Holtz swallowed the mouthful of noodles then looked sheepishly at at other women with various degrees of disgust written on their faces. “Sorry. Bad habit. Anyway, is the soup thing just a tradition in your family?”

 

“Oh yeah. I don’t know how it started but everyone just brings all different kinds of soup to the little get together we have on Christmas Eve.” Abby let out a happy sigh, which might have been cute if her glasses weren’t covered in steam from the pho. “Best day of the year.”

 

Holtz chuckled then asked, “What about you two, any special traditions?”

 

“Florida is our tradition. At least going somewhere warm is anyway,” Patty said gesturing with her chopsticks as she spoke. “Us Tolans hate the cold.”

 

“What about you, Erin,” Holtzmann asked.

 

“Me? Oh nothing special,” Erin said. “Just the usual stuff. Hanging up stockings, making gingerbread, tree with tinsel.”

 

“Ah, I always did like tinsel,” Holtz nodded.

 

“Ha,” Abby snorted. “Course you like tinsel. You love shiny metallic stuff.”

 

“You know me so well.” Holtzmann said with her hand over her heart. “Christmas sounds fun, you guys.” She reached over and tried to steal a bean sprout from Patty, but the historian smacked her hand away without even looking up. Erin nudged the plate of sprouts from the middle of the table towards Holtz, earning Erin a grin and a wink as she popped one into her mouth.

 

“S-so, uhm,” Erin stuttered, then took a sip of her water to try and cool her now hot face. She looked up just in time to see the end of a knowing look between Patty and Abby, and she elbowed the latter’s side fairly hard in retribution. “So you don’t have any traditions I’m assuming.”

 

“Nah not really,” Holtz said with a shrug. “I just light the menorah then go back to work. Sometimes I’ll stuff my face with jelly munchkins if I remember to get them but that’s really it.”

 

“Hey,” Abby protested. “I stop by sometimes. And I kick your ass at that dreidel game every time.”

 

“That’s actually very true,” Holtzmann agreed. “She always leaves with a dragon’s hoard of chocolate coins. But I wouldn’t consider it a tradition because you’re usually out of town during hanukkah.”

 

“Yeah point taken there,” Abby conceded. “You know, you could come with us if you wanted. It’s not too late to get another plane ticket, and my family would be happy to have you.”

 

“Nah, that’s alright Abs. You know how I tend to make people uncomfortable.”

 

“Understatement of the year,” Patty muttered under her breath.

 

“And like I said; someone has to stay behind. Last I checked ghosts don't stop haunting just because it's a holiday.” Erin was sure she was the only one who saw Holtzmann tugging at her ear; something the engineer seemed to do if she was uncomfortable.

 

“Are you really sure, Holtz?” Erin asked. “I feel awful leaving you alone this time of year. I mean who's going to play the dreidel game with you, or open presents with you, or-”

 

“Erin,” Holtzmann said softly while placing her hand on top of Erin's clenched fist. The physicist only just realized how upset she had gotten. “I promise it's alright. It's not the first hanukkah I've spent alone and it probably won't be the last. Just try to enjoy Christmas with your family. Think of it as your gift to me, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Erin sighed.

 

“Good,” she soothed, withdrawing her hand. “Now are you going to finish that?”

 

Erin, suddenly not hungry, pushed her bowl to the other woman. As Holtzmann dug in and started babbling about some new weapon idea, Erin tuned out. The thought of the zany scientist spending the holidays by herself was unbearable. Images of her sadly lighting each candle then retreating to strip wires with her head bowed down invaded Erin’s mind. For whatever reason Holtzmann didn’t have relatives to celebrate the holidays with, and while she was trying to act like she didn’t care Erin could sense a hidden sadness. The physicist had experience with concealing her feelings, so it wasn’t too hard for her to see through Holtzmann. Even though she expected judgement from her parents, Erin knew how important it was to spend this time around loved ones, and she gathered that being alone during the holidays upset Holtzmann more than she let on.

 

 _If only there were something I could do,_ Erin thought. It was then that Patty’s uproarious laughter took her out of her thoughts. All three of the others were laughing too, she noticed. Holtzmann was slamming her hand on the table, cackling madly, and Abby was holding her stomach with one hand and wiping her eyes with the other.

 

“And that’s why the MTA doesn’t hang up Christmas lights anymore,” Patty declared, finishing some story that Erin missed.

 

“Oh man,” Abby chortled. “Who knew MTA Christmas parties were so wild.”

 

“Non denominational holiday party,” Patty corrected almost without thinking.

 

“Whatever you say, Pattycakes,” Holtz giggled. Erin flushed subconsciously in response to the sound.

 

_Non denominational party? That gives me an idea._

 

* * *

 

So that was how Erin found herself, two days later, stringing up Christmas lights on a highly radioactive ghost containment unit.

 

 _If someone had told me I would be doing this a few months ago, I would have told them that they were crazy,_ Erin thought to herself.

 

After their dinner at the vietnamese place, Erin started planning a company holiday party. _Technically we run a company. I see no reason for us to not have a holiday party,_ she had reasoned with herself. The day after, she bought a ridiculous amount of Christmas and Hanukkah decorations, and today she had gotten to work as soon as she was sure everyone had left. With the bottom floor meticulously decorated in all manner of garland, wreaths, and even a few of those sticky window clings. Then she ascended to the second floor, wrapping festive red ribbons around the banister as she went. Erin lit some evergreen-scented candles and poured herself a mug of boxed wine She worked in silence, the only sounds being the whir of Holtzmann’s machines and her own ocasional hums to some Christmasy tune. And in the quiet, her mind kept wandering.

 

Erin had never really been too cheerful during the holidays. Not since she was a girl, anyway. During the year of her haunting she wasn’t awake waiting for Santa Claus, but cowering under her blankets as apparition of her neighbor spit vile ectoplasm from foot of her bed. And every Christmas afterward wasn’t pleasant either. The year after, for fear of her being too hung up on superstition and myth, Erin’s parents told her the truth about Santa Claus. After that the holiday season had lost its magic. With the disillusionment of her childhood coupled with the underlying solitude of her adulthood, she never really found a reason to be cheerful in the month of December. Especially with the bitter cold of a New York City winter.

 

So what had changed?

 

Well…

 

“Erin?”

 

“AH!” Erin yelled in surprise. As she turned, her elbow hit one of her candles sending it careening down into a box of tinsel on the floor. The blaze was instantaneous. “Oh shit!”

 

Erin heard, “Move! I got it,” before a burst of white foam hit the box and put the fire out. She turned to see Holtzmann with a fire extinguisher in hand. Both women looked at each other and then at the frothy remains of the box and simultaneously let out a sigh. For a while they stood there panting as the adrenaline and fear wore off. Then Holtz said, “Starting random fires, Erin? Keep that up and I'll be out of a job.”

 

“Holtz you scared the crap out of me!” Erin asked.

 

“Sorry. I just heard someone and thought it could be an intruder.”

 

Erin let out another sigh and ran her hand through her hair. “What are you even doing here? It’s really late.”

 

“Oh about that…” Holtzmann trailed off, eyes fixed to the floor. “I kind of...live here.”

 

“What!” Erin exclaimed. It was true that all the Ghostbusters had rooms set up in case of night time jobs or late night breakthroughs. She didn’t that anyone lived here full time. “Since when?”

 

“Uh like a few months ago I think,” she said, tugging at her ear. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t want anyone to be upset.”

 

“I’m not upset,” Erin said firmly. “It’s actually kind of reassuring that someone is here to watch  this unstable equipment 24/7.”

 

“Well when you put it that way it sounds better. I just hated paying rent and having judgmental roommates. It was always ‘Jillian stop turning the toaster into a robot’ this, and ‘Jillian put out that fire’ that. So annoying.” Holtz put the extinguisher down with a soft thunk as it touched the concrete floor. Then she finally spotted the blue and white lights on the containment unit that Erin had set up moments earlier. “But enough about me. What are you doing? Are those safety lights, cause you know how I feel about those.”

 

“No no,” Erin laughed shaking her head. “I promise they aren’t. I, uh, just thought I’d do some decorating.”

 

“At 2 A.M?”

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Erin wrung her hands, feeling a little embarrassed by what she was about to confess. “What you said a couple of days ago, at the Vietnamese restaurant, I just felt terrible about it. I mean I can’t imagine you alone during the holidays.”

 

“Er, it’s fine I-”

 

“No it really isn’t, Holtz,” Erin interrupted. “I was so caught up in worrying about my own holiday plans, I didn’t even stop to consider yours. So I thought, maybe before we all leave, we could have a little holiday party. Decorate the tree, light the menorah, and just make some traditions of our own. If that’s okay with you that is.”

 

“Erin,” Holtz said, tears welling up in her eyes. “Of course it’s okay with me. You didn’t have to go through all this trouble, though.”

 

“Course I did. Like I said, I’ve been so worried about going home to my relatives that I’ve lost sight of what’s important,” Erin said, coming closer and putting a hand on Holtzmann’s upper arm. “You’re family too.”

 

A few tears started rolling down Holtz’s cheeks, and she wiped at them with both of her hands. “Ah shit. Way to make me cry Gilbert,” she said through a watery laugh.

 

“Sorry,” Erin apologized.

 

“Nah, nah. I’m good,” She assured, thumbing at the remaining moisture under her eyes.“So what are we decorating next?”

 

“We?”

 

“Well yeah. You didn’t think I’d want to get in on the fun?” the engineer teased.

 

Erin blinked at her. “I just didn’t think you’d be into decorating.”

 

“Ha well,” Holtz said, reaching for the box of assorted decorations on the table directly behind Erin. As a result their proximity was tantalizingly close now. “I guess there’s still a few things you don’t know about me.”

 

Erin’s eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly parted. Her heart hammered in her chest, and faintly she hoped that Holtzmann didn’t feel it in the stagnant air around them. _Any closer and we’d be…_ But before she could continue that thought, Holtzmann’s smirk morphed into a satisfied, almost knowing grin. Then she was gone, leaving a cold breeze in her wake. The exchange had felt like hours, but in reality it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. Erin took a deep breath, just realizing that she had been holding it. Coming back to herself a bit, she also took a note of how her hands gripped the underside of the table she found herself suddenly leaning against.

 

“Yo Erin. Where does this creepy little elf-man go?” Holtzmann called from the other side of the room. “It’s giving me the stink-eye. I have half a mind to get my blowtorch and teach him some manners.”

 

Erin shook her head to get herself out of this Holtzmann-caused haze, and hustled over to save the Elf on the Shelf from its certain doom. _‘She certainly knows how to keep me on my toes.’_

 

* * *

 

  


_Holtzy [2:13 A.M.]: holiday party today. dont b late_

 

_Pattycakes [9:31 A.M.]: Anyone else wanna verify_

_Pattycakes [9:31 A.M.]: I can’t trust texts Holtzmann sends in the middle of the night_

 

_Abs [11:45 A.M.]: ???_

 

_Er-bear [12:00 P.M.]: Yes it’s happening._

_Er-bear [12:00 P.M.]: I thought it would be nice to have a get together before everyone left._

_Er-bear [12:02 P.M.]: If everyone could show up around six that would be great._

 

_Abs [12:04 P.M.]: cool. i love a good christmas party_

 

_Er-Bear [12:04 P.M.]: It’s a holiday party. Christmas and Hanukkah will both be represented._

 

_Pattycakes [12:05 P.M.]: Should we bring anything?_

 

_Er-Bear [12:06 P.M.]: Nope. We have everything we need._

_Er-Bear [12:06 P.M.]: We set everything up last night._

_Er-Bear [12:07 P.M.]: And we aren’t doing gifts tonight either._

 

_Abs [12:07 P.M.]: i hope you guys got some sleep_

_Abs [12:07 P.M.]: holtz especially_

 

_Er-Bear [12:10 P.M.]: Don’t worry. I made sure she had anal._

 

_Abs [12:10 P.M.]: WHAT_

 

_Holtzy [12:10 P.M.]: wow i think id remember that_

 

_Er-bear [12:11 P.M.]: A NAP. I MEANT A NAP_

 

_Pattycakes [12:11 P.M.]: Man autocorrect is really your worst enemy_

 

_Abs [12:14]: thank god. i really didnt want to hear about erins fetishes today_

 

_Er-Bear [12:16 P.M.]: God. Just be here on time okay?_

 

* * *

 

Abby was the first to arrive at the firehouse. As she stamped her snowy boots on the welcome mat, she marveled at the decorations that seemed to have magically appeared overnight. No surface was untouched by holiday cheer. Multicolored Christmas lights were hung up everywhere like overgrown vines. They framed the cubbies and Kevin’s desk. They were even spiraled around the fireman’s pole. “I can’t imagine the electricity bill we’re gonna get,” Abby muttered to herself. Garland was strung up from the ceiling, and every door frame was beautifully adorned with all kinds of baubles and fake greenery. Nothing was spared from the decorations. Not even the doors which all had wreaths placed on them. The air smelled of fresh gingerbread, completing the homey Christmas feel.

 

“Erin, Holtz? You guys here?” she called, cupping a hand to shout upstairs.

 

“Up here,” a voice called from upstairs. “I’m in the lab.”

 

“Erin? Is that you,” Abby asked as she climbed the stairs. Holtz’s lab was decorated similarly to the reception and downstairs offices. The main difference was that the ornaments were either blue or white; the customary colors of Hanukkah. There was tinsel garland strung up above the windows and in other areas farther from Holtz’s workspace. On Holtz’s main workbench sat chocolate coins and a dreidel or two. Blue and white lights were fixed to the containment unit, and Abby winched when she saw that. “Is that safe?” she asked Erin who was putting candlesticks into a very homemade looking metal menorah.

 

“Holtzmann said it was okay so probably not,” Erin said, turning to face Abby. “I’m glad you could come.”

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Abby said. “Where’s Holtz?”

 

“Oh I sent her out to pick up the Chinese food. She should be back soon.” Just then, the firehouse door squeaked open and shut.

 

“HONEY! I’M HOMEEEE” a voice bellowed from downstairs in a sing-song tone.

 

“Wow you weren’t kidding when you said soon,” Abby said. The scientist chuckled as they heard the sound of bounding footsteps rushing up the stairs. Holtzmann appeared seconds later. She still had her hat and scarf on and her face was rosy from the cold. In her hands were several bags, threatening to break free of her grasp and fall to the floor.

 

“Geez, Holtz. Let us help you,” Abby said as she and Erin took some of the bags from the engineer’s arms and put them on a table. “I thought you said you made her get a few things.”

 

“No one made anyone do anything,” Holtzmann defended. “I volunteered because I had some other stuff I wanted to get. I got the stuff from Zhu’s for dinner,” she said as she gestured to a bag. Then she went fishing around and pulled out a paper bag with grease staining the bottom. “I got latkes, blintzes, and sufganiyot from this Jewish deli I like. And also,” She said while pulling out a box from Dunkin’ Donuts. “Got some jelly munchkins in addition to the sufganiyot. I hope it’s a cheat day for you guys, because we’re gonna be filled with fried food tonight if I have anything to say about it.”

 

“Well that's good then,” a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see Patty standing at the top of the stairs. “That’s gonna go great with what I brought.” She pointed behind her and down the stairs with her thumb. “By the way you guys did a great job down there. Looks like santa and all nine of his reindeer threw up all over the place.”

 

“Aren’t there only eight reindeer?” Erin wondered aloud.

 

“No there’s nine,” Abby adamantly corrected. “I will not stand for any Rudolph erasure.”

 

Meanwhile Holtz had made her way over to Patty, who was not standing properly inside the room. “What’dcha bring, Patty?” she asked with an excited gleam in her eye, bobbing up and down eagerly.

 

“Calm down, Holtzy,” Patty said, then looked to the others. “I’ll show you guys. Follow me.” With that she turned and let the group downstairs. In the lobby sat a children’s wooden wagon, packed with bottles made of brown glass. Each bottle was filled with some kind of liquid, but there weren’t any labels on them. “You have no idea how hard it was to get these on the train.”

 

“Patty, did you bring a wagon full of beer?” Erin asked, a little shocked.

 

“No of course not,” Patty replied. “This is much better. It’s mead.”

 

“Mead?” Abby asked. “Like old-timey, medieval beer?”

 

“Mead and beer aren’t the same thing,” Patty said, a little annoyed at the fact that no one seemed to like her surprise. “The ingredients and aging process is a lot different. And you don’t use ale yeast like you do in beer.” Patty walked over to the wagon and picked up a bottle. “Most of it isn’t made with grain like a beer or fruit like wine. It’s main ingredient is honey.”

 

Abby took the bottle from Patty. “So it’s sweeter then?”

 

“Not necessarily but I like to make mine sweeter.”

 

“Wait,” Holtzmann interrupted. “You make this yourself?”

 

“Is that safe?” Erin asked quietly.

 

“I do make my own and I promise it’s safe,” Patty assured. “I make it every year for the ren faire in Tuxedo.”

 

“Dude,” Holtz exclaimed. “I go to that faire too. I do blacksmithing.”

 

“Well that makes sense,” Patty nodded. “People always tell me that the smith tent is dangerous. Now I know why.” Abby and Holtzmann laughed along with Patty, but Erin was far away.

 

The image of Holtzmann striking hot metal on an anvil, sending hot sparks flying, lodged itself into Erin’s mind. The Holtzmann she pictured had soot clinging to her. Her skin gleaned with sweat and her chest rose and fell with the exertion of this physical labor. The flex of Holtz’s sinuous muscles as she lifted her hammer made her head spin. Suddenly, Erin remembered where she was and came back to herself. She blushed, both from the embarrassment of fantasising about one of her best friends and also at just how powerful the fantasy was. For what seemed like the hundredth time in these past few months, Erin prayed that no one noticed how red her face must have been.

 

Apparently no one did. They all seemed to be focused on Abby taste testing Patty’s homemade mead. Holtzmann took the still sealed bottle from Abby and brought it over to Abby’s desk in the corner. She held the bottle on top of it, making sure the bottlecap touched the top of the desk. She raised her other hand above it, ready to swing it down. Patty shook her head and said “Baby, I don’t think that’s gonna…”

 

Holtz brought her hand down and smacked the top of the bottle with the meat of her hand. There was a loud _CHUNK_ , and the bottle cap went flying. She handed the now open bottle to Abby.

 

“Oh damn,” Patty mumbled, impressed. Then her eyes wandered to Erin. “Close your mouth, baby. You’ll catch flies.”

 

Erin, realizing her mouth had fallen open slammed it shut so quickly her teeth clacked together. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Holtz smirk, but thankfully the engineer didn’t comment.

 

Abby took the bottle, and smelled the contents inside. She shrugged and took a little swig. Suddenly Abby’s eyes widened and she took another, much longer sip. Patty let out a little, delighted laugh. “Patty this is amazing. Erin you gotta try some.”

 

“Yeah okay.” Erin took a sip and her reaction was almost identical to Abby’s. “Wow. Holy shit that is good.”

 

“The secret ingredient is locally grown apples,” Patty said with a huge smile on her face. “You want to try some Holtzy?”

 

“Would you be offended if I just had a sip later?” Holtzmann asked, rubbing at her neck. “I just really didn’t want to drink too much tonight. I was going to make some lightly spiked eggnog but I won’t if it upsets you”

 

“That’s totally fine,” Patty reassured her. “I’m not going to make you drink anything you don’t want to.”

 

“Thanks Patty,” she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Then she turned to the others “Now let’s go to the party room. I have some things I want to pass out.”

 

* * *

 

The ‘party room’ was actually the common area on the third floor. The place looked like an amalgamation of the other decorated rooms, with Christmas and Hanukkah both being represented, like Erin promised in her text. The main attraction, however, was the completely bare Christmas tree in the corner.

 

“I thought it might be nice to decorate it together,” Erin said. “That’s what I used to do with my family when I was younger.”

 

“I think it’s a great idea,” Abby approved. “That’s what we do too.”

 

“Yup. Same with us,” Patty agreed.

 

“This’ll be cool,” Holtz said. “I’ve always wanted to do the tree stuff. But before we do I got us some things.” She rummaged through one of the paper bags she was carrying earlier. “I thought that we should get dressed for the occasion so…” and with that she pulled out some festive knitted sweaters. “Everyone pick your poison. I’ve got mine in my room.” And with that she ran back downstairs to her bedroom.

 

A few minutes later, everyone was wearing a different ugly Christmas sweater. Abby’s was red with white lettering that read ‘Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal’. Patty picked one that was grey with a reindeer on it. Emblazoned with red and green text were the words ‘Let’s get Blitzen’d”. Erin chose one that was all green and simply had the phrase ‘#elfie’ on it. Holtzmann came back up with a blue, white, and gold Hanukkah sweater that was covered in dreidels with the phrase “You Spin Me Round Like A Record” written on it.

 

“Not exactly gay apparel, but it’ll do,” Holtzmann joked. “Alright I’m gonna go make that nog. Erin, please don’t burn anymore tinsel.”

 

“Uh do we want to know?” Patty asked as Holtz strolled away. Erin hid her face in her hands.

 

“Probably not,” Abby replied.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure I can’t go downstairs and modify these lights?” Holtzmann yelled over “Jingle Bell Rock”. She was standing on a stepstool, in the process of wrapping multicolored lights around the tree.

 

“I’m sure,” Erin said firmly as she pulled some ornaments out of a box.

 

“Please?” Holtzmann pleaded. “Just some rewiring and I could make these lights visible from space.”

 

“Why would we want that inside our place of work?” Patty questioned from the other side of the tree.

 

The engineer seemed to consider this for a second before shrugging. “You have a fair point,” she conceded.

 

Everyone else breathed a sigh in relief.

 

* * *

 

“I wonder how Kevin’s doing,” Abby said as she put a round red ornament on the tree.

 

“He’s probably fine,” Erin assured sipping on some mead she’d poured into a glass. She was very impressed by how smooth it was for a homebrewed liquor. “I mean he’s with his family.”

 

“I feel like we should be more worried in that case,” Patty chimed in, picking up an egg roll. “Like what if the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

 

“Not to mention he’s in Australia,” Holtz reminded them. She was sporting a nog-stache that not even Erin found attractive. Luckily she wiped it off using her sleeve. “There’s like a million things that could kill him just by walking outside.”

 

“Well he’s survived so far,” Erin reasoned. “He was raised there after all.”

 

“True,” Abby nodded, making her way over to her tub of soup. “I'm sure he's having fun.”

 

“He's like a puppy. I gave him a frisbee for Christmas this year,” Patty said. “The man was overjoyed.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey why does this one say “Baby’s First Christmas?” Abby asked, holding up an ornament.

 

“Because it’s Holtzmann’s first Christmas,” Erin giggled.

 

“Hey!” Holtzmann retorted. “...Okay that’s actually really funny.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright looks like we're almost done,” Abby declared. The tree was a shining spectacle. Almost every branch was covered with some kind of ornament. Notably, there was no tinsel but the ornaments provided more than enough of a gleam. “We just need to put the angel on top.”

 

“Wait,” Holtz said, confused. “I thought it was a star.”

 

“It really depends on the household. I think Erin and I both had angels,” Abby elaborated.

 

“We did too,” Patty informed them. “When I was a kid, I would always get confused when they put a star up in movies.”

 

“Well we aren’t going to have either,” Erin said as she crouched down and fished for something under the armchair she was just sitting in. “I had a little 3D-printing company in Newark make this for me, and luckily they’re fans so they did this rush order for free.” She finally pulled out a shoebox from under the chair, then handed it to Holtzmann. “Why don’t you do the honors, Holtz? I think it’s only fitting.”

 

“Aces, let’s do it,” the woman in question said, grabbing the box. She opened it to find something delicately wrapped in tissue paper. Holtzmann very quickly ripped her way through it, and gasped when she figured out what the tree topper was. “No way! This is so cool you guys,” she exclaimed, holding up the object from the box. It was a figurine of the Ghostbusters logo with a stand on the bottom to fit on top of the tree.

 

“Oh that’s wicked neat, Erin,” Abby praised. “What a good idea.”

 

“Yeah. That’s sick, man,” Patty agreed.

 

“Thanks guys,” Erin replied with a broad smile. “Well go ahead and put it up, Holtzmann. I’ve been dying to see what this looks like.”

 

“Can do,” Holtz said, while stepping up onto the stool. She reached up, putting the topper on the tree with care, and then hopping down to take it in with the others. They stood there together, looking at the tree like they looked over the city those few months ago. And in the glow of the Christmas lights, Erin took a moment to reflect.

 

Together the group had accomplished so much in such a short amount of time. They had saved the world once, and while not everyday was life or death, Erin was immensely proud of all the work they had done. And while it had only been a little over a year, she felt as though she had known her coworkers her entire life. The bond they all shared seemed to be unbreakable. ‘ _We really are a family_ ,’ she thought to herself with a smile.

 

“Wow,” Abby uttered, breaking the silence that fell between them. “Now this is a Ghostbusters Christmas tree. Now all we have to do is douse the whole thing in slime.”

 

“Ugh,” Erin groaned. “Why did you have to spoil the moment.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey stop eating all the icing,” Erin whined at Holtzmann. “Keep it up and we aren’t going to have enough to decorate the rest of the gingerbread men.”

 

“Well what if I like my men featureless?” Holtzmann asked. “I’m kidding of course. I don’t like men at all.”

 

“Yeah the joke wasn’t lost on us,” Abby said.

 

“Hey Holtzy, your house seems to be leaning to the left a bit,” Patty warned.

 

“Don’t worry, Patty,” Holtz reassured. “I consider myself an architect when it comes to baked goods. I got this.”

 

* * *

 

She didn’t have it. The entire thing ended up toppling over.

 

“Cheer up Holtzmann,” Erin soothed. “At least it still tastes good.”

 

“True,” the engineer conceded. “Unlike these gumdrops. They’re terrible.” She had the entire bag tucked under an arm.

 

“You don’t need to keep eating those,” Abby tried to reason.

 

“Nah. I totally do,” Holtzmann said, shoving a handful into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

“Seriously Holtz!” Abby grouched. “I’m not gonna play with you if you’re going to cheat.” The duo were seated at the table next to the window. Holtzmann had brought the dreidel and coins from downstairs and practically dragged Abby over to play with her.

 

“There’s no way to cheat at this game Abby,” Holtzmann said, popping a munchkin in her mouth. “You’re just mad that I’m kicking your ass for a change.”

 

“Alright that’s it,” Abby said standing up. “If you’re gonna be a sore winner, I’m done playing with you.”

 

“Oh Abby come on,” Holtz pleaded.

 

“Nope,” she retorted, picking up her plate of blintzes. “I’m going to help Patty bring up more bottles. I’m done.”

 

“Fine,” Holtzmann pouted at Abby’s retreating form as it went down the stairs. “Hey Erin, do you want to play?”

 

Erin looked up from the article she was reading on her phone. “Oh! I don’t know Holtz. Isn’t that game for children?”

 

“Uh yeah!” Holtz said as if it were obvious. “That’s what makes it so fun. Come on, I’ll teach you how to play.” Erin, unable to deny the engineer anything when she got that excited, made her way over to the table. “Excellent,” Holtz said as she pushed a pile of chocolate coins to the physicist. “Okay so we’re gonna be gambling with these. They’re called gelt. We're both gonna put one into the pile.”

 

Holtz put one onto the center of the table, and Erin followed suit. “Okay, now what,” she asked.

 

“Now for the dreidel,” the engineer started. “As you’ve probably noticed, each side has a symbol. This one is nun, and if it lands face side up, you do nothing. With me so far?”

 

“I got it,” Erin assured her.

 

“Great. So this next one is…”

* * *

 

“And that’s the entire pot,” Erin beamed as she scooped all of the chocolate gelt up in her arms and pulled it towards her.

 

“Holy crap, Erin,” Holtzmann said, stunned. “That was amazing.”

 

“Thanks, but it was just luck,” Erin shrugged.

 

“Actually, I think this is the part when you say it’s because you had a wonderful teacher,” Holtzmann corrected, wagging her brows.

 

“Ha,” Erin laughed with a blush. “I think you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey anyone want some nog?” Holtz asked as she walked to the kitchen area.

 

“Pass,” Patty said. “It’s way too thick to be palatable. And I still have half a bottle of this,” she said, lifting her mead.

 

“Yeah me too,” Erin agreed.

 

“I’ll try some,” Abby said. She took the offered mug and drank from it. Grimacing, she turned to Holtzmann and said, “Holtz I can barely taste any alcohol in this.”

 

“I only added a shot of spiced rum. I told you guys, I really don’t want to drink too much tonight,” Holtzmann said. “I have work to do tomorrow morning and I don’t want to be hungover.”

 

“Surely you can take the day off,” Erin argued. “I mean it is the first day of Hanukkah.”

 

“Yeah but that’s in the evening,” Holtz said. “Plus I definitely want to finish this thing as soon as I can.”

 

“What is it?” Erin asked from her position on the couch.

 

“Oh uh,” Holtz stammered, avoiding eye contact. “It’s a secret project. Don’t worry about it.” Erin wanted to ask more questions, but she decided to it alone for the time being.

 

“Well, I dunno about y’all but I feel like getting my drink on tonight,” Patty stated, getting up to go to the kitchen. “Anyone want a shot of rum?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll have one,” Abby said. “Erin are you in?”

 

“Sure. Just one though,” Erin stressed.

 

* * *

 

Two shots later, Erin found herself lying upside-down on the couch. “Guyyss,” she slurred. “I’m having such a good time.”

 

Patty was sitting on the floor. “Me too, Erin,” she replied. She brought the bottle of mead she had to her lips and frowned when she found it empty. “Holtzy can you get me another one?”

 

“No but I can get you a water,” Holtzmann said, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

 

“Fine,” she relented with a pout.

 

“We should sing carols!” Abby suddenly blurted from the corner.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful- hic- idea,” Erin hiccuped. “S-should we sing Hanukkah songs too?” she asked Holtzmann.

 

“Nah that’s alright,” Holtz replied. “I always liked Christmas carols better. Except “Baby it’s Cold Outside.” That one’s creepy.” Everyone but Patty hummed in agreement.

 

“Nuh-uh,” the historian disagreed. “I mean it didn’t age well, but originally it was about a woman who wanted to spend the night at her boyfriend’s house but at that time it would have been scandalous. So they’re just kind of joking about her staying being a lapse in judgment due to the liquor.”

 

“Oh shit,” Erin said. “That’s empowering as fuck. Good on her.”

 

“Yeah man,” Abby agreed. “Get it girl!”

 

“That was really lucid for someone who’s drank as much as you have,” Holtz complemented the historian.

 

“Nothing sobers me up like feminist history,” Patty replied matter of factly.

 

“Holtzz put something on,” Abby ordered.

 

“Okay. Okay,” Holtz relented, picking up her newly-purchased replacement phone and opening her music app. “I really hope you guys like Mariah Carey because that’s the only Christmas song that matters, in my humble opinion. Next to “Last Christmas” of course. It’d be blasphemous not to include Wham!. ”

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, three drunk women and Holtzmann belting out “All I want for Christmas is You” was both deafening and hilarious. The four sang all through the night, ate now-cold Chinese food and pastries, drank, and generally made merry. Eventually, one by one, they fell into a slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Erin woke up with a splitting headache. At some point in the night she must have migrated to the easychair, as she found herself reclined with a blanket draped over her. She looked over at the couch and saw Patty and Abby passed out next to each other, the latter drooling on the former’s shoulder. Apparently someone had put on “The Grinch who Stole Christmas”, as the main menu played on a loop quietly on the television. Her eyes finally landed on the glass of water and aspirin on the side table next to her. She took both the pills then greedly drank the rest of the water. She smacked, her lips together and scowled at the taste of stale liquor in her mouth. Silently, she made her way to the third floor bathroom and brushed her teeth. Afterwards she surveyed the room and noticed that someone was absent. _Where’s Holtzmann?_ Erin thought. She moved to go downstairs, remembering the engineer saying something about a secret project.

 

When Erin went to the lab, she saw a figure with familiar wild blonde curls crouched on the stairs leading to the lobby. She seemed to be hunched over looking at something in her hands. “Holtz?”

 

“Shit,” Holtzmann said quietly. She stood quickly, hiding whatever she was holding behind her back. “Trying to scare me this time, Erin?” she asked, grinning.

 

“It’s only fair to return the favor,” Erin said with a smile. “What are you doing? Working on that secret project?”

 

“Ah yeah. Just a few last minute tweaks. If you want to wait a second, I can finish it real quick.”

 

“Alright,” Erin consented. Holtz took one of her hands out from behind her back and gestured for Erin to turn around. She giggled but did as she was asked. “I hope I wasn’t too obnoxious last night,” Erin apologized, referencing her innebration the night before. “I know I can be a handful after I’ve had a lot to drink.”

 

“Not at all,” Holtzmann called back. “I mean you kept insisting that you weren’t drunk even though you very clearly were, but that’s about it. It was...endearing.

 

“Nice of you to say, even if it’s not true.”

 

“No, no. I mean it. It was cute.” Erin could hear Holtzmann grunt lightly in frustration, then the scrape of metal against metal. “How’re you feeling this morning?”

 

“I have a headache, but nothing too bad,” the physicist confessed. “That aspirin you left behind should help me.”

 

“I didn’t leave any aspirin” Holtz said, confused.

 

“What?”

 

“Must have been Saaantaaa,” the younger woman singsonged

 

Erin rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t do this to me. I’m way too hungover.”

 

“Well if it’s any consolation you look great all things considered.”

 

“Holtzmann!” Erin gasped. “I must look like a mess. My hair is probably all over the place.”

 

“It is but it’s not a bad look,” Holtzmann said shyly. Then she mumbled “You always look pretty to me,” so quietly Erin barely hear her. But she did, and as usual she felt a heat seep into her cheeks.

 

“You, ah,” Erin started after a moment. “You almost done?”

 

“Yup. Just. Gotta…” There was a noise of something sliding into place. “Aha! Okay got it. You can come over now.” Erin turned and walked over to Holtzmann who, once again, had her hands behind her back. “I’ve been working on this for awhile and the timing just worked out really well. I made this for you, and I think it’ll come in handy.”

 

“Holtz you shouldn’t have,” Erin chastised, lightly.

 

“But I did,” Holtzmann said, taking Erin’s hand and placing the object in it. It was a chain with a small, rectangular metal cube as a pendant. Inscribed on it was a tiny ghost and the words ‘Ghost Girl’ in a blocky script, not dissimilar to Holtzmann’s own handwriting. Erin looked up and Holtzmann, but before she could say anything, the engineer spoke. “I know it’s fashionable but it’s practical too. The cube repels ectoplasm. I thought a necklace might be the best way to wear it. If you don’t like it like that I could always…”

 

Erin threw her arms around the smaller woman before she could finish speaking. Surprised, Holtzmann hesitated before wrapping her own arms around the physicist. “I love it,” Erin whispered into the crook of Holtz’s neck. She pulled back and held the necklace out to the engineer. “Put it on me?” she asked, already turning around.

 

“U-uh,” Holtzmann hesitated. “Yeah, sure. Of course.” She fumbled a bit with the clasp but Holtzmann managed to fasten it to Erin’s neck.

 

Erin turned back around smiling and fiddling with the pendant, but then her face turned from one of happiness to one of acquiescence. “I don’t want to go home this year,” she quietly admitted.

 

“What?” Holtzmann questioned, shocked.

 

“I don’t want to go back to Michigan,” she sighed. “I’ve been stressing out so much about it. I know I’m not going to enjoy myself there. But I know I will with you.”

 

“What are you saying Erin?” Holtz asked, her voice wavering slightly.

 

“I’m staying in New York this year,” Erin confirmed

 

“But what about your plane tickets?”

 

“I’ll get a refund. Sell them. I don’t care.”

 

“Won’t your parents be mad?”

 

“Probably. It’s better than them ridiculing me again. And I saw them a month ago. They’ll live.”

 

“But wha-”

 

“Do you not want me to stay?” Erin joked, but a hint of worry seeped into her voice.

 

“No, no. Of course I do. I just,” Holtzmann said while running a hand through her hair. “I’m just surprised. You would really do that?”

 

“Yeah. A year ago I wouldn’t have considered it, but it’s not worth the stress.” She reached out a placed a hand on Holtz’s arm. “I’m staying right here. With a family member I chose.”

 

Holtz took in a shuddering breath. She looked up, trying to hold in the happy tears that threatened to fall. “Er-Erin I-.” Suddenly she stopped; her eyes widening. Erin followed her gaze and very quickly noticed what had silenced the ever talkative engineer.

 

There, above their heads, hung a sprig of mistletoe.

 

Holtzmann, panic etched on her face, started to back away from Erin. “Erin I swear I didn’t put that there. I- I would never put you in a position that would-”

 

“Holtzmann,” Erin interrupted, sliding her hand down into the engineer’s own shaking one. “It’s alright. It was Abby and Patty. Remember they were downstairs when we were playing with the dreidel? They must have done it then.”

 

Holtzmann let out a breath. “After I told them-.” She cut herself off. “I’m so sorry Erin. I’ll make sure they never do something like this again.”

 

Erin looked down at the floor and bit her lip before asking, “What if I’m glad they did it?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I uh,” Erin started. “I’ve been noticing a pattern lately. There’s a cycle between us. You’ll flirt with me, I’ll blush, and then we just move on until the cycle repeats. And it’s just...it’s not enough. Not anymore.”

 

“I-I don’t understand.”

 

“Well, I mean, maybe I’m reading things wrong here, but I don’t want to go on like we have. Not with a sign like this quite literally looming above our heads.” Erin closed her eyes. “I have feelings for you. Truthfully, I’m terrified of them; what they mean for not only me but our friendship. But I can’t hide this secret any longer. And I can't pretend what I feel for you is strictly platonic.” There was a long stretch of silence that settled between them, threatening to suffocate Erin in its grasp. She bowed her head and screwed her eyes shut even tighter.

 

“I do too!” Holtzmann suddenly blurted out. “Feelings. For you. I have them too. Even before I met you. The book saw to that.” She took off her yellow-tinted glasses and started to fiddle with them. “I’d always hoped but I never let myself believe that…”

 

Gently, Erin placed her other hand on Holtz’s chin and lifted it so their eyes met. “Believe what?”

 

“That, I. You. Uhh,” she stuttered, distracted by Erin’s hand on her jaw. “You liked girls.”

 

“I don’t,” Erin said firmly. “Or I didn’t think I did. Not before.” She shook her head. “I don’t know, but I know I like you.”

 

“Right,” Holtz nodded. “I like you too. Did I say that already?”

 

Erin giggled and leaned in closer. “In so many words, yes.”

 

“Well, listen. Last night was full of new traditions for me but can we make one more?” Holtzmann’s eyes flashed upwards towards the mistletoe, then met Erin’s once again.

 

Erin just laughed and closed the remaining distance between them, until their lips touched. The scientists let out a sigh they’d both held for a long time. Erin loved the warm gentle caress of the engineer’s soft lips. Involuntarily, her tongue darted out to taste the engineer’s bottom lip, causing Holtzmann to let out a groan from her chest.  Erin had never felt this kind of emotion and depth in a kiss before. The rush made her dizzy, and when they parted she couldn’t wait to dive back in.

 

The two separated but stayed close, their foreheads resting heavily on one another. Their breath mingled in the scant space between them, hearts thudding against their rib cages. Together they stood under the doorway, just enjoying the feeling of being close to one another.

 

“Hey Erin.” Holtz said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Merry Hanukkah.”

 

Erin snorted.

 

“Happy Christmas, Holtzmann.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please feel free to leave some feedback, as this is my first fic. I hope everyone had a great holiday, and would like to wish you all a happy new year as well.


End file.
